Alphasky High: New Game
by Kat Galaxy
Summary: abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

Start: Player One- Ghost

I groaned as the sun shone directly into my eyes. Thank goodness nobody else was on the road, or I probably would've hit them. I regained control of the car and continued on the road to the school. For some stupid reason, our school is in the middle of a dang forest! There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but not a single car on the road. After a little while, I saw a bus driving behind me. At least now I know I'm going the right way.  
At last, I see the forest that surrounds the school. I think they called it the 'Endrode Woods' or something like that. I dunno, nor do I care. The bus follows behind me as I continue down the road, and the woods slowly cut to a clearing. I gazed in awe at the large building in front of me: Alphasky High School. It had at least two floors and was extremely long. The bottom floor had evenly spaced Windows, each with curtains closed. The top had no windows, but had a few ventilation shafts leading to the outside. The whole thing was made of a dark wood with cement holding the whole thing up. To the left of the main path I was on was an empty field. Along the tree line was an old-looking bench with rusted armrests and decaying wood. To the right was a small gravel parking lot, most likely able to fit quite a few cars. There were four cars already parked, one being half-way onto the grass and quite banged up.  
I park my red mini-van in an open spot near the trees and get out. I've always liked the color red, and I don't really know why. It's just so cool! Anyways, I pull my large bag out of the trunk and head towards where the the bus had parked a few spaces away./div

 **What do ye think? This is kinda a reset Elka High School. I hope it's better :D And, yes, there will be P.I.E.!**

 **-K-**


	2. Chapter 2

Player Two: Alice

I saw the yellow of the bus turn the corner, and lifted my bags from the sidewalk. As the bus groaned to a stop, I gave one last look at my nice home. Poor little Boris wanted to come with me so badly, but the school doesn't allow animal companions. So, I stepped onto the bus and searched for an open seat. Students were scattered across the seats, some chatting happily with their seat mates, others fidgeting uncomfortably at the sight of other people. One seat closer to the front was empty, so I moved to the spot. The moment I sat, the bus driver closed the doors and continued his journey. Through further examination, I noticed that he had a short green tail poking through the back of the chair. In fact, most of the seats on the bus had space near the rump. A few other students had tails sticking through the holes, some even had animal ears to match! I've seen a few others like this, but not many. My neighborhood is relatively 'normal' compared to the rest of Alphasky. Based on the lack of many students, I figured we were going to be driving for a while. So, I pull a book from my bag. It was my favorite: 'Falling Stars'. Reading always calmed me, no matter what mood I was in. I soon dozed off to the quiet rumbling of the bus.

When I woke up, the bus had stopped and I was being gently shook. Beside me was a girl with lime green skin, dark red hair, and calm brown eyes. She let go of my shoulders and gave me a smile.

"We're here, miss." She said, getting ready to leave.

"Oh, thank you. I'm Alice. You are?" I reply as I gathered my stuff.

"Sooki. Nice to meet you!"

She gave me a bow and left the bus. I gazed across the bus, and it seemed there was only one person other than me left. He was all the way in the back and was rubbing sleep from his hazel eyes. He had short brown hair and pale skin. He had orange goggles propped on his head and a black metallic mouth guard around his neck.

Once he noticed me, he gave a drowsy wave and bent down to grab his stuff. I did the same and have a quick thanks to the driver before exiting the bus. There was a red car a few spaces away, but it was already empty. So, I moved to the other side of the bus in an attempt to find the other students. Not too far ahead was a large group of people, almost everyone one staring in awe at the huge school. I, too, looked at the gigantic building. A large white got with pink here and there bounced on my head and sprinted towards the large front doors. A parrot flew after it, brushing by my head. With a joyful sigh, I headed towards the crowd.

 **In case anyone is confused, there will be multiple points of view. First is Johnny Ghost, this one is Alice Lidell. Enjoy!  
**

 **-K-**


End file.
